The Professional
by Taccora
Summary: InuKag. AU modern where humans and demons lives together. Sesshomaru decides, after watching Inuyasha mope over his break up with his girlfriend, to hook him up with Rin's business partner. Only problem is that to get the two to agree he had to make is
1. Chapter 1

**The Professional**

**Chapter 1**

**Sesshomaru**

Most people saw me as a cold hearted asshole, albeit an attractive and well dressed asshole, but an asshole all the same. While I'm the first to admit that statement as being somewhat factual I do have a heart. My brother Inuyasha and I fight, that was the basis of our relationship, but I did love the mutt. He was my little brother and our fights helped to strengthen him and allow him to take care of himself. As a hanyou he had to deal with the prejudice of both sides and it was imperative that he be able to defend himself against the strongest youkai if need be. Although the Taisho name went far and was well respected there were still those who felt that Inuyasha was inferior and didn't deserve the bloodline bestowed upon him. I have done my part to protect my brother. I helped our father train him and took on more responsibility so that he could enjoy his childhood. I also warned him not to trust that scheming bitch Kikyo Takagi.

Kikyo Takagi was an entry level data processor at the Taisho Corporation. The only thing she had going for her, other than her typing ability, was her looks. Kikyo was a petite little fireball that, while attractive, was cocky and spoiled, something you wouldn't expect from someone working for minimum wage. She caught sight of Inuyasha and seduced him. She played that innocent girl role long enough to snag him and get a promotion before her true colors showed. I knew from the beginning that she was a bitch and tried to tell my brother that she was just using him. He didn't believe me and didn't want to hear anything that contradicted to his owns views of Kikyo. It was then that I hired an old friend of mine named Naraku Onigumu to do a little digging.

Naraku and I attended the same private schools and even though he and I weren't exactly the best of friends he was someone I trusted with matters like these and he was damn good at finding information that no one else could. Naraku's family made their fortune in creating one of a kind jewelry. Everyone from celebrities to members of the royal family came to the Onigumu's for custom work and while Naraku's family was sought after jewelers he decided to perform a different kind of service. He ran an expensive and thorough detective service and within a week of me hiring him he had some information waiting on my desk the next morning.

Inside were pictures of Kikyo and some _human_ fucking in the apartment my brother paid for. The pictures were clear and the tape was digitally perfect. There was no way Inuyasha could see these and deny it was his bitch. With further investigation I found out that the human Kikyo was cheating on my brother was a junior vice president at the Sun Corporation. The Sun Corporation had been our rivals for the last year and a half and while they couldn't compete, lately they had been making products that were similar to some of the prototype's we had been marketing.

When Inuyasha found out he was hurt and pissed. Kikyo was fired and she lost her apartment. Since then she has started working for the Sun Corporation and has been using all her energy to be photographed with Hojo Tanaka, the human she cheated on my brother with, and to say slick things about Inuyasha in the lesser tabloids that weren't under influence of the Taisho Corporations.

I watched Inuyasha mope around for a couple of weeks before I decided to do something about it. My mate Rin owned and ran a dating company with a friend of hers from college. The woman's name was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was only twenty-one but the girl was just the type of woman I could see my brother with. From what Rin had told me the girl was genuine, was a hard worker, and took pride in herself. She was one of the few humans who was openly and truly accepting of both youkai and hanyou's.

Once everything came out about Kikyo I hired Naraku to do a general check on Kagome Higurashi. Kagome was a whiz kid. She graduated high school at fifteen and breezed through college in three years. Kagome had majored in business and graduated from Tokyo's premiere University with a perfect 4.0 with offers to several companies, including a marketing position in the Taisho Corporation earning a little over six figures right out of college. Kagome took the offer from my company and worked there for a little under a year before giving in her notice and starting the Shikon Dating Service with Rin.

The pictures were in order from her high school years and until most recent and the girl definitely blossomed over time. Her younger pictures were of a cute teenage girl but the look in her eyes was older than her age. She seemed to have gone through some hard times in life and didn't like the bullshit. I liked that about her. She and Kikyo favored each other faintly, their height and coloring were the same, but Kagome had a better body type. Her figure was a curvy hour glass shape, her lips were plump, and her grayish blue eyes were beautiful. She had long black hair that fell halfway down her back in perfectly styled layers, and she dressed incredibly well. Yes, Kagome was the perfect woman for my brother and hopefully he wouldn't fuck it up. I promptly picked up the phone and called Rin so that she could set up a meeting between me and Miss Higurashi.

**Kagome**

I was in my office going over some papers when Rin walked in. Rin, ever the stylish woman, had her blonde hair was up in a neat French Twist, and was dressed in a gray suit was tailored perfectly to for her body. A lavender camisole was visible underneath her suit jacket and it complimented the gray pinstrip suit perfectly. Her diamond Cartier earrings hung from her delicate ears and a matching ring sat on her right ring finger while her engagement ring and wedding band sat on her left ring finger. She sat down on the plush leather chairs across from me before smiling and saying she needed a favor.

"And what is that Rin?" I asked her as I continued to highlight key phrases on the papers in front of me.

"My husband Sesshy wants to meet you," she said.

"Why?" I asked, "I've been working with you for the last two years and he never saw fit to meet me before."

"I don't know but he said it was important and that if you do lunch than he'll treat you," Rin replied.

"That's without question," I replied as I grabbed my date book and went over my schedule.

"I'm free today around one so I can meet him either at his office at one thirty or at the restaurant," I replied.

"Great!" Rin exclaimed as she leaned over and hugged me before leaving to head to her own office.

I watched the cheerful woman walk out of my office before going back to my paper work. I loved Rin to death because it seemed nothing could get her down. She just enjoyed life and that was hard to come by now and days. I made some calls and faxed copies of the paperwork I had been doing to Rin's office before I pushed back my leather work chair and headed to the small closet across the room. I grabbed the black blazer that matched my skirt and shrugged it on to cover my somewhat revealing lace bustier before grabbing my purse and walking out of my office.

**Sesshomaru**

I had just logged off my computer when I heard the faint sound of heels clicking on the marble floor outside my door. Sure enough my secretary buzzed me telling me that a Ms. Higurashi was here to see me. I told Yumi to tell Ms. Higurashi to come in five minutes later a confident business woman walked in. Her perfume was soft and floral and her suit left enough to be imagined. She offered me her small hand with a polite, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Taisho."

"And you as well Ms. Higurashi," I replied before asking her if she was ready for lunch.

She nodded and I buttoned the two bottom buttons of my steel gray suit before leading her out of my office and towards the lobby of the building where my car would be waiting. I waited until we were seated at the restaurant before I brought up why I wanted to meet with her.

"What do you know about my family?" I asked her once our salads came.

She frowned before saying, "Not much other than there's your father who started the Taisho Corporations sixty years ago, and then there's you and your brother who each own twenty percent of the company, which with your father's fifty percent, allows you to control everything without the board's say."

I nodded with a smile. She definitely was only into business and could care less about the social aspect. "So you know nothing about my brother?"

"No. I've never even seen a picture of your brother," she replied before eating a bit of her salad.

"Well he's why I asked to speak with you," I started. "My brother, Inuyasha, had a bad break up with female a little over four months ago and hasn't been dating since. There's going to be a business gala in a couple of weeks and he has to attend."

"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked me as the waiter came and took what was left of our salad and placed our entrée's in front of us.

"My brother's ex will, unfortunately, be there seeing as she's now working at a competing firm. She will undoubtedly be there with the guy she performed her various indiscretions with. For that reason alone Inuyasha can't attend the gala alone and that's why I need you," I replied.

"Why ask for me? Rin is fully capable of finding a girl for Inuyasha to attend the party with," I replied.

"Yes, she could if that was what I wanted but it's not. I need a professional woman, someone who makes her own living, is knowledgeable of what she speaks and is attractive. You fit the criteria and it would be a personal favor if you spent some time with my brother and escorted him to this function, and a few other public functions until he starts dating again," I replied.

She looked at me in shock for a minute before saying, "Did you talk this over with your brother?"

"That's not important. What is important is if you will agree to this," I replied.

"It is important because it would be awkward coming up to him if he has no ideas this is an arragement. I don't want to send him mixed signals and have him think its more to our relationship than there is," Kagome replied.

_Yes, she was definitely perfect for the job._ "Don't worry about it Ms. Higurashi. My brother will definitely know about the arrangement by the time the two of you meet and I can guarantee you he will be on his best behavior."

I paid the bill once we finished our lunch and dropped her off at her car. She promptly turned to me and thanked me for lunch before telling me she'd call me in the morning with her decision. With that being said she slid in the driver's seat of her car and drove back to her own office.

It was Saturday and Inuyasha and I had just finished our weekly spa when I sat him down and said, "Now I have your word that you'll behave and treat this woman like you have manners?"

Inuyasha just grunted and headed into his bathroom and adjusted the tempterature of his shower water before pulling off his clothes and heading under the steaming spray. I rolled my eyes and grabbed an extra towel to wipe the sweat off my brow before saying, "If you fuck this up Yash, I will hurt you. It took a lot of doing to get her to agree to this so at least give it a chance."

"A chance to what? You said it yourself that this is business for her. All I have to do is 'act like a good little puppy' in the public and then we both go our separate ways," he replied as he washed the dirt and blood from his hair.

"Just because it starts off as business doesn't mean it has to end up that way. The girl is beautiful and genuine Yash. Not every female is like the bitch," I replied.

He just ignored me. I rolled my eyes at his stubborn-ness before turning around and heading to the door of the bathroom, "Oh! And Kagome's coming by today to get to meet you. I told her to swing by around five so she should be here in an hour or two." Inuyasha just waved me off as he wrinsed the scented shampoo from his hair.

**Kagome**

It was about an hour before I was supposed to be at Inuyasha's house and instead of heading out to my car to start on the length drive to his estate I was in my closet covered in my bra and panty set trying to find something appropriate to wear to this meeting. It was business but it was also personal and I didn't want to wear anything that would give him the wrong impression. From what I could find on Map Quest Inuyasha Taisho's house was in the middle of nowhere almost and so that left out anything semi formal and any business suit because heels were out of the question. I was tempted to call Rin and ask her what to wear but as close as the two of us were I knew it would get back to he 'Sesshy' so I decided to just go casual and not worry about what Inuyasha would or wouldn't think.

I grabbed a pair of low rise cropped jeans. I pulled them on and buttoned and zipped them once I was sure that the top of my panties were covered. I then grabbed a white leather belt and looped it around my hips and buckled them before grabbing a pair of white ankle socks and pulling them over my dainty feet. I then grabbed my tan corduroy blazer and pulled it on. I buttoned the two buttons before heading into the bathroom to do something with my hair.

I grabbed a white hair tie off of the sink and quickly brushed my hair up into a neat high ponytail, using the hair tie to contain it before twisting it into a bun using a couple of bobby pins to hold it. She sprayed her hair with some sheen and rolled on some clear gloss before heading back into her bedroom. She grabbed her white and tan sneakers and slipped them on, tying the laces quickly before heading to her dresser and grabbing her Stella perfume and sprayed it lightly in the air and walked through the mist. She then grabbed her car keys and a print out of the directions before leaving her apartment and making her way out to Inuyasha's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Professional**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome**

The forty five minute drive to Inuyasha's house was a nice one. Everything was just so fast paced in Tokyo and hardly anyone headed into the countryside any more. Because of that the ride to Inuyasha's home was done with no traffic and the relaxing sounds of my Chris Botti CD added to a calm mood. It was one of those nice days when the breeze was cool so I opted to roll down my windows instead of turning on the air condition. The sun was setting and the skyline was breath taking. The orange, purple, and pinks merged beautifully with the blue and I wished I had a camera to capture the moment.

The last track of my CD came on as I got to the gates of Inuyasha's wooden estate. I pressed the button next to the voice box and waited for someone to buzz me in. Shortly after I buzzed a smooth voice asked me who I was.

"It's Kagome Higurashi," I replied clearly as I pressed the speak button.

Shortly after the iron gates started to open. I waited until the entrance was large enough for my car to get through before I took my car out of park and put it into drive. I followed the pebbled rode wondering what sort of structure this guy would be living in. Everything, with the exception of the gates, looked so...rustic. It took me a good ten minutes of driving down the man made path before I got to the main house and my mouth dropped in awe.

The house was one of the most beautiful structures I had ever seen. I was a log cabin but to the twentieth degree. The foundation was surrounded in gray rounded rocks and built with wooden logs. The house was, for the most part, made of glass and you could see in it at all angle. The roof and chimney were laid with the same rocks as the foundation and looked like something out of a fairy tale. I had never seen a house, or heard of a house, built in such a way. It was just a breathtaking structure. I took a deep calming breath before exiting my car and climbing the stairs that led to Inuyasha's front door and rang the doorbell.

I barely had time to smooth my hands over my jeans when the door opened and I stood in shock at the man standing in front of me. I had assumed, what with Mr. Taisho's strong genes, that Inuyasha would look almost identical to Sesshomaru. While Sesshomaru was definitely handsome he wasn't my type. Not only because he was married to my best friend but because he was masculine but also had quite a few feminine features. While there was nothing wrong with that and Sesshomaru was one hundred percent all male and **very** straight, that was just not something that made me all hot and bothered but Inuyasha was a different breed all together.

While you could definitely see the resemblance of the elder Taisho men in him he was more rugged and just looked like utter perfection. His platinum blonde hair, which was slightly short than his brother's, was pulled back into a low ponytail and stopped evenly at his waist. His amber colored eyes seemed to look through me as his little dog ears twitched in the breeze. His low riding stone washed jeans and tight white tank top revealed a perfectly sculpted body and I wondered momentarily why someone like him didn't have a girlfriend or someone he could call for the occasions his brother had asked me to be there for.

**Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha Taisho?" she asked, although she knew the answer to the question.

"And you must be Kagome Higurashi. Please come in," I replied as I moved back and allowed her to come in.

I smirked as she walked past me. I saw the way she was staring at me and it was nice to know I still had it. As I watched her hips sway I had to give it up to my brother for his tastes in women. Kagome was most definitely very beautiful but then again so was Kikyo.

"You have a beautiful home," she replied as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Thank you," I replied before asking her if she wanted anything to drink.

"Water, please," she replied.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When I came back she was still in her seat but was looking at a magazine that was on my night table.

"Here you go," I replied as I handed her the glass.

"Thank you," she replied before taking a sip. "So...tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"How old are you? What do you do for a living? What are your hobbies? Basic things that a girlfriend is supposed to know," she replied with a shrug as she sat back on my brown suede sofa.

"I'm twenty-six and I'm an architect," I replied.

"And hobbies?" she asked.

"What do you think I like to do?" I asked her, curious as to what she thought about me.

She stared at me for a minute and looked around the house before saying, "You like to read, exercise, and watch movies."

"And how do you figure that?" I asked.

"Your huge DVD collection makes me think you like to watch movies, you're fit so I figure you like to exercise, and you don't seem line a ditz do I figured you were well versed in the written word. Am I right?" she asked.

"Two out of three isn't bad," I replied before taking a seat on the couch across from her.

"What did I get wrong?" she asked curiously.

"The exercise thing. That's not a hobby or even something I several times a week. I spar here and there with my brother but other than that I don't do anything that would be placed in the fitness category," I replied.

"Really?" she asked skepticism in her voice as she stared me up and down.

"Really," I replied, hiding my smirk behind my cup, "So tell me a little about you?"

"I'm twenty-one and am the co-CEO of the Shikon Dating Service. I have a little brother who's attending Tokyo University and I'm not embarrassed to say that I love Harry Potter. My hobbies include reading Christine Feehan and Dee Henderson novels and I enjoy window shopping but not shopping," she replied.

"How can you enjoy window shopping and not actually buying anything?" I asked.

"I don't have the average body type," she started. "Most girls are petite, have a flat chest, and have a flat bottom and so most designers make their clothes for the majority. I'm healthy in those particular areas so clothes don't generally fit right."

"They seem to fit you right now," I stated, and then cursed myself for the slip.

Kagome smiled and said, "This is thanks to a very good tailor. I have to get almost all my clothes tailored and seeing as I don't buy cheap stuff I end up spending a fortune on my clothing."

My stomach rumbled and I glanced at my watch and saw that it had been six hours since the last time I'd eaten. I stood and turned to Kagome, "I was going to fix something to eat would you like anything?"

"What do you have?" she asked.

"Ramen in every flavor," I replied.

She shook her head and laughed before saying, "You are most definitely a bachelor."

I laughed along with her as I headed to the kitchen, "Well?"

"Chicken is fine," she called to me.

**Kagome**

It was a little after eight in the evening when I left Inuyasha's place and he had changed the few misconceptions I had about him. I thought, from the way Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho carried themselves that Inuyasha would have been one of those arrogant rich pricks but he wasn't anything like that. He was a normal guy, well as normal as can be when you're the heir of a multi-billion dollar trust, who'd rather each 99 cent ramen than dine at one of the five star restaurants Tokyo has to offer. From various framed things around his home I noticed that he had his NBA in Business and that surprised me because he wasn't in business, or at least not the family business. When I asked him about it he just shrugged and told me that he could have had the same position Sesshomaru had but that he didn't want to work for his father.

He liked the certain degree of anonymity that he had gained over the years by not being too active in his father's business. Instead he owned and ran his own construction company that was very popular in Japan. He told ran it under a pseudonym and had his best friend's Mirouku and Sango Houshi to be the sort of figure heads for the business. I was socked when he told me that he had designed and built his own home. He liked being hands on and keeping himself under wraps allowed him a certain degree of freedom when it came to the work he did and how he lived his life.

That explained why he was so stiff when I first came over. He was cordial and a good host but he didn't seem too happy with my presence in his home, at least not at first. We talked about little things on the surface like what we liked to do during our spare time, our pet peeves, and things we liked. We strayed away from any heavy things, our family and past relationships, and just hung out and I suddenly wasn't feeling as pressured to do this favor for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was actually a nice guy and someone I wouldn't mind calling a friend.

It was Sunday morning and it was one of the few days where I had nothing to do and decided to lounge around my apartment. I was getting into a movie on Starz when my phone started ringing. I had been screening my calls all day, only answering calls from my close friends and family, leaving anyone to talk to my answering machine. I was going to just ignore this particular call when I noticed my brother's cell phone number. I quickly grabbed the cordless phone and answered with a _What do you want Souta?_

"Well its nice to hear from you too sis," he replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but you know that Sunday's are my lounge around the house days so what do you want?" I asked him as I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Okay, so there's this dance coming up and I was wondering if you get me these sneakers I want," he begged.

"And what kind of sneakers are they and how much do you need?" I asked him.

Souta and I have been close since we were kids and my mother had done her best to take care of us and while we always had what we needed we barely every had what we wanted. That was a major reason why I worked so hard when I was younger and it had paid off. I lived very comfortably now and make sure that my family does too. My grandfather, who had been very sick during my last year of college, is now getting special treatment at Liberty Hospital and I had my mother's small house rebuilt in a modern western style everyone had been getting into recently. Souta had graduated high school at the top of his class and entered the University under an academic and athletic scholarship and while he didn't haven to pay for anything I transferred money into his bank account every month to make sure he had spending money to get the things he wanted like the rest of his friends.

"They're a pair of black monogrammed Gucci sneakers and they run about $350," Souta mumbled.

"You want a pair of $350 sneakers? What do they do?" I asked him.

"Don't act like Kags. You spend more than that on your heels," he started.

"Heels are not sneakers Souta," I started.

"Please!" he whined.

"Oh, alright. I'll transfer the money into your account tomorrow," I replied.

"Thanks sis," Souta said exuberantly over the line.

"You're welcome Souta," I replied before saying, "Now get off the phone so I can get back to my movie."

**Inuyasha**

It had been a little over a week since my initial meeting with Kagome and I had to admit that I liked her. She was different that the other girl's I'd been with on a social manner. She didn't want anything from me. Not a damn thing. She was self sufficient; had her own money, her own business, and was family oriented. I understood why Sesshomaru out the two of us together. Yeah I knew he was trying to be match maker, he wasn't exactly being sly about the fact that he thought Kagome was a better match for me than Kikyo ever was. This Friday would be a real test in how compatible Kagome and I were.

Friday was my father's annual business party and it was being held at Taisho Castle this year. Most of the press thought that Taisho Castle was a lavish mansion my father had built but it is actually my family's ancestral home and had been built centuries ago by my Great Grandfather. The castle itself hadn't been used at all in the last century or so and my father had used the last two years to modernize the castle and decorate to his and my mother's liking. It was finally deemed acceptable by my father's standards and the party planning service he had hired had been working for this party for the better part of two months and had been decorating the ball room of the castle for the last two weeks.

I had already told Kagome about the party and she had agreed to come. Even though I knew that was the arrangement, it felt weird to automatically assume she was free so I called her a few days in advance to ask her to come with me as well as to tell her what would and wouldn't be appropriate for this type of event. It's amazing how things turn out because just a month ago I was dreading the arrival of this party and now I'm actually looking forward to it. What's even better is that I hadn't thought of Kikyo more than twice in the last two weeks. Maybe Sesshomaru was right and I needed to get back to my old self again and start socializing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Professional**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome**

It was around two o'clock on a Friday afternoon and I was already ready to just go home. It had been a stressful day, what with my having to fire an employee for discussing her clients outside of the work place and then having to fix a problem that H&R made. On top of all of that my feet were killing me from having to break in a new pair of shoes and then I had that formal thing with Inuyasha later on tonight. I was seriously stressed and needed a break. Just as I was about to call my secretary and tell her to hold my calls Rin walked in, her heels clicking lightly on the marble floor, as she made her way over to my desk.

"Do you have any plans other than the party tonight?" Rin asked me.

"No. I was just going to head home after this and take a nap before getting ready for the party," I answered.

She looked at me as and shook her head before saying, "Get up and grab your jacket."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I logged off my computer and stood from my seat.

I straightened my desk and locked my files in my filing cabinet. I smoothed my shirt over my skirt and re-tied the satin sash of my lace cropped top before I grabbed my purse and walked with Rin to her office. Rin grabbed her white blazer and shrugged it over her lace top before grabbing her purse and leading me to the bank of elevators.

"Did you forget my question?" I asked as we rode down to the lobby.

"We're having a girl's day," she replied.

"What? We have work to do," I replied.

Rin rolled her eyes and said, "That's what assistants and secretary's are for. It's Friday Kagome. Don't worry about all of that nonsense. If they can't handle it then they have our cell phone numbers. Now do you want to ride with me or are you going to follow me?"

"I'll follow you that way I can go home after we're done," I replied as I headed to my car.

Rin nodded and closed the door to her convertible SLK Mercedes and turned on the ignition before pulling out of her space and out of the underground garage. I followed her maneuver her way through the city and she drove into the fashion district and parked in front of this posh looking spa. I followed her inside and as soon as we walked in a hostess came over and smiled widely when she saw Rin.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Taisho. Do you want your usual treatment?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Hello Ayumi," Rin started as she shook the girl's hand before saying, "Yes. Kagome and I will have my usual treatment."

The woman nodded and led us to the back. I was a little apprehensive about letting anyone except for my own stylist touch my hair but Rin always looked well put together so I decided to give it a try. Rin was ushered over to her regular stylist while I was led over to this guy who had blue highlights in his hair. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Surei as he motioned for me to sit down in his chair and turned me to the mirror.

"It's nice to meet you Surei. I'm Kagome Higurashi," I replied as he pulled the pins from my hair and places them on the marble top of his desk.

"So, what do you have in mind?" he asked me.

"Well I'm attending a formal dinner party tonight. I need something classy and sophisticated while still be fashionable and youthful," I replied.

He smiled, revealing a set of perfectly straight white teeth and the deepest dimples I had ever seen, before saying I have the perfect thing for you. Follow me," he replied as he led me over to the rinse station and proceeded to wash and deep condition my hair. He set my hair in rollers and set me under the dryer for twenty minutes before ushering me back to his seat to work his magic. An hour later he spun my chair around and said _Voila!_

My hair was beautiful. The front and back were done in tight twists that led up in a beautifully styled bun. A tendril of hair was left out to frame my face and I honestly felt I looked beautiful. After I told him I loved the style and gave him a tip I was ushered over to the nail salon and was seated in the massage chair. Two nail technicians came over and I was told to remove my sandals as the woman filled the sink with warm bubbled filled blue water. With that done I was told to place my feet into the water. The massage chair was turned on and the vibrations massaged the kinks out of my back and neck. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as the second woman used acetone to take the polish off my nails before placing my hands into a white porcelain bowl filled with warm bubble filled water.

"How do you want your nails painted?" the woman doing my manicure asked as she pulled my hands from the waters and dried them with the warm towel in her hands.

"I want a French Manicure on both my manicure and pedicure," I replied.

She nodded and oiled my cuticles before grabbing my left hand and filing my nails evenly around the edges to change the square tip into a round tip. Once I was sure she knew what I wanted I leaned back and closed my eyes for a short nap.

**Rin**

I watched Kagome get her treatments and shook my head sadly. The girl was so young but she didn't indulge in herself like a normal woman of her prestige would. Kagome made enough, hell she made more than enough, to be able to enjoy going to a spa twice a month and getting custom treatments. I've known Kagome for a little over six years and I haven't heard her tell me anything she did for fun that didn't involve her little brother, mother, or grandfather. Had it been anyone else I would have accounted it as her professionalism and not discussing her private life with a co-worker but we were friends way before we became co-workers so that didn't apply to her. Kagome went out on dates, but those were few and far between. She was genuinely a good person and the type to give you the clothes off her back if you asked and I didn't want to see her end up alone or look back on her youth and regret not experiencing and living life because she put too many responsibilities on herself.

Kagome was still sleeping well after our treatments were done and our polish had dried. I handed my credit card to Ayumi so that I could pay for both of our treatments before waking Kagome up. I knew good and well that if I woke her before the transaction went through that she would pitch a fit and demand that she pay for her own. Kagome is one of the only true friends I've ever had. Most of the other girl's I became friends with over the years started treating me differently when Sesshomaru started courting me.

Sesshomaru was, at the time of our courtship, the most eligible man in Japan youkai or otherwise. He had one of the greatest business minds to ever be seen and then on top of that he had looks that were unparalleled by anyone. He was the muse of several couture lines and had even modeled for a couple of years during his college days. Needless to say my friends and sorority sisters treated me differently when he and I started dating. Sesshomaru didn't date, that was a known fact, and for him to decide to court a woman who was younger than him by a decade and who wasn't a youkai or hanyou made the tabloids and when he engaged the girl's really showed their envy and started talking about me. Once a girl I had invited to our home to just spend time with me actually tried to seduce Sesshomaru. That really hurt me because she was someone I had known since we were children.

Kagome was different. She was focused and didn't care for all the hoopla surrounding the Taisho name. She loved me when I was Rin Hamasaki and loved me just the same when I became Rin Taisho. She didn't even mention she knew me when she had her final interview at the Taisho Corporation. That meant a lot to me so when I started the company there was only one person I wanted and trusted enough to run it with me and it amazed me to this day that she never asked me for anything.

I remember one time during our earlier years into the company when the business hadn't been growing as quickly as we expected and funs funds hadn't been as good as it has been for the last couple of years and her grandfather got really sick. She could have asked me for the money to put him in the hospital that specialized in helping people with his particular cancer, hell Sesshomaru could have got him into the best part of the hospital for free but she hadn't even asked. She just used her savings, the money she was using to purchase her dream apartment, to get him in. I would have done it on the strength that her grandfather had always been nice to me and because she **was** my best friend but she never wanted anything from me and that's why I went out of my way to do things for her.

When Sesshomaru decided to find someone for Inuyasha I told him about Kagome. I knew that Kagome liked nice things but she didn't like to spend over a certain amount of money on things because she was used to be frugal so on birthday's and holidays I would give her the expensive gifts I knew she wouldn't get for herself. Of course she pitched a fit but it was a gift so she couldn't return them.

I dotted the last 'I' in my signature before waking Kagome up and quickly ushered her out of the spa while she was still a little disoriented and not in her right mind to ask me if I paid for her services as well as to get me far enough away so she won't yell at me for spending money on her.

"I'll see you later Kagome," I replied as I helped her in her car.

I then headed over to my own car and drove off to my estate so that I could make sure I had everything I needed for the party tonight.

**Kagome**

I yawned as I pulled off from the salon and headed over to Franco Tailored and Custom Design's, which was in the heart of the fashion district, and picked up the dress I had custom designed for the night. When I walked in Daniel, the owner, smiled and ushered me to the back and gave me the dress to try on to make sure it fit the way he wanted. As I walked out a huge smile graced his face and he had me spin around. I did so and he nodded before speaking.

"You look wonderful girl and if I was straight I'd be a little jealous of your date tonight," he said with a smile, his warm brown eyes glowing is mischief.

"I'll take that as a compliment that I know it was meant to be Danny," I replied.

"Change back into your clothes and I'll put your gown in a garment bag," he replied as he headed into the back to get a black garment bag that had Franco Tailored and Custom Design's inscribed on the back.

I headed home after I left Daniel's and hung my dress in my closet before covering my hair with a scarf. I set the clock for six o'clock before pulling off my work clothes and slipped on a lavender satin slip and went to sleep.

**Inuyasha**

I had just slipped on my boxers and a white ribbed tank top when my phone started ringing. I looked at the clock before hitting the speaker button and saying _Inuyasha speaking._

"How are you coming along?" my father's baritone voice asked over the line.

"Everything's fine pop," I replied.

"So you have your suit?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"And you have a limo to pick you and your young lady up?" he asked.

"Yes pop. I'm not a pup anymore. I do know to do things," I replied.

"I know Inuyasha but you're not exactly up to par when it comes to formal situations. If it were up to you, you would wear jeans to tonight's dinner, and while Izayoi might not mind seeing as she still sees you as her baby it is not acceptable," he replied.

"Whatever. How is mom doing? I haven't seen her in almost a month," I replied.

"Well she's fine. She returned from visiting her sister in New York last week and has been looking forward to this party since. You know she likes to socialize," he replied.

"Alright, well I have to go and get dressed," I replied.

"I'll see you tonight Inuyasha," my father replied before ending the call.

I cut off my phone before grabbing my lotion and smoothing a coat over my skin. With that done I rolled on my deodorant and grabbed my black dress socks and pulled them on. I grabbed my black Ryan-Kenny shirt and pulled it on. I quickly buttoned the buttons going down the front of my shirt before grabbing my platinum cufflinks that had my initials engraved in white diamonds and used them to fasten my cuffs. I then grabbed my black tailored Armani pants and pulled them on, being careful not to wrinkle them as I tucked my dress shirt into the pants and buttoned them. I slipped on my black Louis Vuitton loafers before I grabbed my white silk tie and flipped my collar up so that I could put the tie in a neat knot.

With that done I headed over to my dresser and lightly sprayed on my cologne before brushing my hair back into a neat low ponytail. I slid my white gold diamond encrusted Gucci watch on my right wrist before I shrugged on my suit jacket and pulled my hair out to lay on the back of my suit jacket. I looked myself over before I slipped my wallet into my pocket before I grabbed my keys and left my home. Lionel, one of my family's drivers, was waiting outside in the driver's seat of a black stretch limo. When he saw me leave my house he left the driver's seat and came over to the side I was on and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Lionel," I replied as I slipped in the back seat.

"You're welcome Mr. Taisho," he replied.

Once he was in the driver's seat and driving off of my property I rolled down the privacy window and asked him if he knew Kagome Higurashi's home address.

"Yes sir," he replied.

I nodded before putting the window back up and turning on the television to watch _the Thomas Crown Affair._ It was at the part where Thomas was going to reveal where he put the painting when Lionel stopped in front of a posh apartment building. I grabbed the paper that had Kagome's apartment number on it just as Lionel opened the door for me. The doorman at Kagome's apartment building watched me curiously and didn't question me when he realized that I was a Taisho and just let me in. I nodded at him and entered the elevator and rode to the 16th floor where her apartment was.

_She really has done well for herself_, I thought as I looked down the vast hall way where there only five doors on the fall. I headed to apartment 164 and rang the door bell. Five minutes later the gold door opened and Kagome stood in front of me and I didn't know what to say. The dim light of the chandelier added to her looks and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her make up was done lightly but brought out her features. Her hair was up in an intricate hairstyle while a pair of white diamond drop earrings hung off her dainty ears. A beautiful diamond necklace graced her delicate neck white a white and black accented floor length gown clung to every curve of her body managing to look both sexy and conservative; something not many people could pull off. A black silk shawl lay though the crook of her arms, covering the back of her gown while this soft tantalizing scent came off of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"If you are," I left hand through my right arm and left her apartment.

The train of her dress dragged along the tan and white marble floor and she bent down to pick it up as we entered the elevator, as to not get the white material dirty before we got to the party. Kagome looked amazing and that added to her perfume was making it increasingly harder to keep this arrangement strictly business.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Professional**

**Chapter 4**

**Kikyo**

"Are you ready?" I asked Hojo as our car pulled into the entrance circle of Taisho Castle.

I suddenly regretted treating Inuyasha badly as I stared at his ancestral home. The Taisho's really had a castle! I shook that from my thoughts and smirked at the havoc I was about to reek. Once the driver opened the door Hojo exited the car and offered me his arm. I slipped my left hand through his and smiled widely as the photographers started snapping pictures. My dress for the evening was a beautiful backless red gown that left little to the imagination. It was Inuyasha's favorite color on me and I had decided to use it to commemorate tonight's outing. Not only will this be the first time Inuyasha and I have been in the same building together since he broke up with me but it was the night that Hojo and I would reveal our engagement to everyone.

I looked down on the beautiful three stoned white diamond ring resting on my left ring finger and smiled as it caught the light. Hojo may not have been as good in bed as Inuyasha but he sure did know how to pick out jewelry. I smiled as the camera and leaned into Hojo as we walked down the white carpet that started from the sidewalk where the cars unloaded and ended at the entrance to the ballroom.

We handed our invitations to the man in charge of the guest list and were promptly shown to our table. Hojo pulled out my seat and I sat down before looking around to see if there were any people I knew or if Inuyasha had made it yet. Unfortunately the only person I knew and was on friendly terms with was Kagura and she was sitting across the room with her own date. Sesshomaru and his wife were seated at a table with some of the bigwigs in the electronic industry. Rin, as usual, was dressed impeccably well although that's not saying much since she's married to a man worth more that even I could spend in two lifetimes, which is saying something seeing as if I could I would be flying to New York and Milan every weekend on a shopping spree. I would have made my way over and made conversation with the younger woman but Sesshomaru has never liked me and because of that Rin was never fond of me and then with the way things ended with Inuyasha and I...let's just say that we weren't on the best of terms.

**Rin**

"Kikyo is here," I whispered to Sesshomaru as we walked away from our table and over towards my father-in-law.

"We know dear," Izayoi said as she and Inu Taisho met Sesshomaru half way.

"You look beautiful ma," Sesshomaru said as he kissed his step mother on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie," she said with a bright smile and kissed him on the cheek before whispering something to her husband and walking off to mingle.

Mrs. Taisho was in her fifties but thanks to her mating with Mr. Taisho, and her daily yoga classes, she didn't look a day over thirty. Her dress for the night was almost identical to mine except that it was brown and she had a slit up her skirt. A very high slit and I smirked, already hearing Inuyasha's mouth when he saw his mother. Her long dark brown hair was down in loose curls framing her face. A beautiful yellow and white diamond necklace dressed her delicate neck while a pair of matching earrings fell from her ears.

Just as that thought passed through my mind another guest was announced and I looked at the door to see Inuyasha and Kagome walking in. Kagome looked breath taking and I couldn't help but notice how striking she and Inuyasha looked as a couple. Her back was turned to me as they were led to their table and I had to control myself from the shock as I noticed how low her dress was. I glanced over in Kikyo's direction and smirked at her angry facial expression and it took everything I had to wipe the grin off of my face. _Yeah bitch, he doesn't need you._

**Inuyasha**

It wasn't until we got to our table that I noticed how low Kagome's dress was cut in the back and it took everything I had not to drag her up to one of the bedroom's and ravish her. I took a deep calming breath and my nose twitched as I smelled the familiar fragrance of Chanel no.5 wafting around the room. I looked up and there was Kikyo sitting next to Homo staring at Kagome and if looks could kill Kagome wouldn't be sitting here. I grabbed my flute, which had just been filled with Crystal and lifted it in Kikyo's direction before taking a sip. I could almost see the steam coming off of her as she stared at me and Kagome. Before she could storm her way over to us my parents came over, both eager to meet Kagome.

"I know we raised you to have more manners than that Inuyasha," my mother said from behind her. My ears instinctively flattened at my mother's admonishment and I stood and began to make the introductions.

"Ma, Pop this is my friend Kagome Higurashi. Kagome these are my parents Inu and Izayoi Taisho," I replied.

Kagome stood and shook each of their hands while saying, "It's nice to meet both of you."

"So what do you do Miss. Higurashi?" my father asked her.

"I co own and run Shikon Dating Service alongside Rin," she replied.

"Really? Why did you decide to run a dating service?" my mother asked.

"I majored in Business Marketing with a concentration in psychology. I had been working at a corporation making a great living for myself when Rin called me and told me she was thinking about starting a business and wanted me to work with her. The service we provided is a positive one and it allows me to use both my business mind and psychology degree," I replied.

"I like this one Inuyasha," my mother replied, causing me to blush.

Kagome just smiled and turned her eyes to me. My father smiled at our reaction before asking Kagome to dance. She nodded and slipped her hand in his and followed him onto the dance floor.

**Kagome**

I was introduced to Inuyasha's parents who were nice and very welcoming before we were joined by the other people of our table who were all in their late forties, early fifties. Soft jazz was playing by a live band and I was swaying side to side. I looked over and noticed Inuyasha staring at me. I fought down a blush as I asked him what was the matter.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied with a genuine smile.

As soon as we got to the part of the floor sectioned out for just this activity the song morphed from Warren Hill's Sax in the City and into No Ordinary Love. I slipped my hands over Inuyasha's shoulders and wrapped them loosely around his neck while his hands rested over my hips. We swayed to the music and just enjoyed the moment. It wasn't until I looked up that I noticed the heated gaze of someone staring at me. She looked at me as if I had intruded on something that belonged solely to her.

"It seems you have an admirer," I whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"Who?" he asked with a curious frown.

"The woman in red," I replied, nodding my head over in the woman's direction. He glanced in the direction I had pointed out before rolling his eyes and telling me that it was nothing.

I, being the perceptive person I was, decided that she might be the reason that Sesshomaru didn't want him to be alone in the public and decided if I was going to be his trophy girlfriend, so to speak, than I would make sure that he got out of it what was asked. I leaned over and placed my head on his shoulder.

**Kikyo**

"Come on Hojo," I replied as I stood from my seat.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he stood.

"We're going to dance," I spat as I headed over onto the dance floor.

I positioned us beside Inuyasha and his _date_. I danced close against Hojo and began to move my hips to the music. As the song changed I parted from Hojo and tapped the girl Inuyasha was dancing with on the shoulder and plastered on a fake smile as I asked to cut in. She started to move back but Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her closer before shaking his head and turning to me.

He looked me in the eye before clearly saying, "I don't quite feel like dancing."

He then grabbed his little..._tart_ and walked over to his table. It took everything I had not to yell at him but I just glanced at the diamond on my left finger and plastered a smile and danced with Hojo for one more song before heading back to my table.

**Rin**

"I would have given anything to have been Kagome a moment ago. Being able to see all that action first hand," I whispered to Sesshy.

"What are you going on about now?" he asked me.

"Kikyo tried to cut in on Inuyasha's and Kagome's dance," I replied.

"I saw. I'm glad he finally has that wench out of his system," Sesshomaru replied as he kissed me on the temple and went to talk to some of the other guests.

**Kagome**

The dinner had been in full swing for close to two hours and the dinner had been amazing. The garden salad had been wonderful as had the soft buttery biscuits that came along with it. My lobster had been tender and delicious and the sparkling Crystal was delicious. The night was wonderful and now everyone was just talking and getting to know one another. The band was playing South Beach and I would have loved to dance to it but I had to use the rest room. I leaned into Inuyasha's ear and asked if he could give me directions to the ladies room. He nodded and gave me the general direction and I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you before excusing myself from the table and heading towards the rest room.

I was in the middle of washing my hands when the door to the bathroom opened and the same woman who tried to cut in on my dance with Inuyasha walked in. She looked me up and down before heading to the sink and washing her own hands. I grabbed one of the hand towels on the side and tried my hands before making my way to the door.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" the woman in red asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I replied.

"Well I'm making it my business," the woman replied before turning and staring me down.

I shook my head before saying, "This is a lovely evening and I'm not trying to get into it with someone I don't know enough to care about."

"This isn't about care. It's about you stepping in on territory that's mine," she replied.

I looked her up and down before laughing and saying, "So you're an ex?"

Her eyes squinted and she placed her hands on her hip before saying, "I'm not an _ex_. I'll have you know that I was the love of Inuyasha's life."

"**Was** being the operative word," I replied before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom.

The night had flown by and it was a lovely evening. I danced to great music of my favorite genre, soft jazz, and ate delicious food. I couldn't have asked for a better night and the fact that I got to look beautiful during it all was an added plus. When Inuyasha dropped me off at home later on that evening all I could think about was taking off the little make up I had on, showering, and going to sleep.

I had just wrapped my hair up and covered it with a bonnet when my phone started ringing. I pressed the speaker button before saying, "Kagome speaking."

"Hey," Inuyasha's baritone said over the line.

"Hi," I replied softly over the line as I opened my lingerie drawer and pulled out something to sleep in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I wanted to say good night," he replied softly.

I smiled before saying, "Good night Inuyasha."

He hung up the phone and I turned off the speaker before I pulled on my white silk gown and slipped in the bed for a comforting sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Professional**

**Chapter 5**

**Kikyo**

It took some doing but thanks to Kagura, and rumors floating through the Taisho Corporation, I found out that Inuyasha's date was named Kagome Higurashi and that she worked at Shikon along with Rin. I googled her, hoping to find at least a little info on her but all that came up was an old article about her being some type of whiz kid. I needed to know more about her and figured that I'd take a different approach than the one I had taken at the party. I had let my emotions get the best of me and so I didn't come off as smoothly as I would have liked.

I put my car in park and stared up at the tall skyscraper that was dedicated to the Shikon Company and promptly turned off the ignition to my cherry red corvette and slipped out of the driver's seat. I tossed my black pinstripe jacket on the passenger seat, leaving me in only a tight lace corset bustier and a pinstripe mermaid skirt that sat low on my waist and clung to my body. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before walking effortlessly in the building on my high stiletto heels.

"Can I help you Mam?" the main receptionist asked me as I walked inside the building.

"Yes, I need to know what floor Kagome Higurashi is on," I replied.

"She's on the twenty-second floor," she replied and I nodded before heading inside of a recently opened elevator and pressed the button to my floor.

It took about ten minutes to get to my desired floor, what with stops and people getting on and off, and I made sure my make up was perfect by gazing into the gold elevator doors before walking across the marble floor and over towards the secretary's desk. She motioned for me to hold on while she finished her conversation. I rolled my eyes, feeling the itch to tell her that I make more than she ever would and that it was in her best interest to take care of my business before she gave her attention to whoever was on the phone. Once ended her call she jotted something down on a piece of paper before turning her attention to me and plastering a smile on her face.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a smooth tone.

"I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi," I replied.

"And your name is?" she asked.

"Kikyo Takagi," I replied.

She flipped open a large appointment book and looked through it before turning her attention to me, "I'm sorry but you don't have an appointment."

"I know that but I need to see her," I replied.

"Well you can set up an appointment and come back then," she replied with a smile on her face.

"I don't think you understand..." I started and she cut me off.

"Look Mam, I'm sure whatever you need to speak to Ms. Higurashi about is very important but you can't see her without setting an appointment. Now you can give me your information and I can pencil you in when she has time and then you can come back and tell her all about your dilemma but you won't see her until then."

I was about to snap when a door opened down the hall and the woman I had come to see walked out. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as I realized that her appearance at the party hadn't been a fluke. Here she was dressed in an impeccably tailored white suit whose pants fit her perfectly and jacket draped over her satin ice blue shirt in an amazing fit. A pair of ice blue satin pumps covered her feet and a beautiful diamond and aquamarine broach was clipped on the corner of her jacket. Her hair was twisted back into a fashionable French Twist and she was looking over a few papers in her hand. She looked up as she approached the secretary's desk and smiled briefly at the girl.

"Hello Miss Shidoushi. Did I get any calls?" she asked as she stopped next to me.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi," she replied as she handed Kagome her messages.

Kagome was about to walk down the hall when I called her name. She turned around and looked at me curiously before asking, "Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." I asked.

She looked at me with squinted eyes, as if trying to place me, before smiling and saying, "Kikyo right?"

"Yes," I replied smirking, knowing I'd made an impression.

"Well I'm kind of busy right now so if you don't mind, I'd like to do this another time," she replied.

"This is actually one of the only free moments I have so if we could get this over with I'd appreciate it," I replied.

She looked at me and shook her head before politely saying, "I'm sure your job and life is very taxing but seeing as I'm running a business you'll have to excuse me if I don't think you life and job is more important or tiring than mine."

"This won't take long," I replied, brushing off the insult.

She turned to her secretary and said, "If Mrs. Taisho calls for me let her know I'm in the employee's lounge."

She then turned to me and led me down the hall to this huge lounge and motioned for me to take a seat before pouring herself a cup of tea and taking a seat across from me. She took a sip before saying, "So what is it that you need to talk about?"

"I think our initial meeting came about the wrong way," I started, trying smooth out the feathers I may have ruffled so that I could pry the information I wanted out of her.

"Really?" she asked, "How was it supposed to come across?"

"Not so confrontational," she replied. "Why don't we start over?"

She put her cup down and stood as she said, "If this is why you came here you might as well leave."

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked at her reaction.

"This is a place of business," she started, "My place of business and I don't have time for this right now."

"I'm just trying to be cordial," I replied, trying to cover up my shock and anger.

"We're both grown here Ms. Takagi so lets cut the bullshit. You're here because you feel like I'm coming in on your territory but the truth of the matter is that Inuyasha isn't yours and hasn't been for some time. I'm not into games or consorting with fake people so there's no chance of the two of us ever becoming anything more than strained acquaintances so you might as well take yourself, and whatever you brought with you, and go along you merry way. I have too much to do than to go back and forth with you on a verbal spar, besides I just do have the interest in it," she replied frankly as she dumped her tea in the sink.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I don't have the time nor patience to go about you tip toeing over the fact that you're here to find out more information about me and Inuyasha. Anything you need to know has been said and/or put out there. He and I are seeing each other and anything else besides that fact is our business. _Our_, meaning that it doesn't concern you or anyone else," and with that done she picked up her things and carried them to the door. "I'm sure you know your way out."

I watched her walk out of the room and I knew I was red in the face. I was pissed. Who did she think she was? I'm Kikyo Takagi not some average little underling that she could speak to in that manner. It seems that I underestimated her a bit but it won't happen again. I'll just have to impose on her the fact that Inuyasha is off limits in another way. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the building.

**Kagome**

I hadn't been in my office for five minutes when my phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID as I answered the phone with," Kagome Higurashi speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Kags," Rin's voice said over the line.

"Hey Rin. What's up?" I asked her as I wrote the corrections on the papers I had been looking for and tossed them into an open file.

"I heard that Kikyo was here to see you," she replied.

"Yeah, that girl has some major balls just showing up here and acting as if everything was peachy. I swear I hate fake people," I replied.

"So you told her where she could stick it, huh?" Rin asked with a giggle over the line.

I blushed a bit before saying, "But I did it in a polite manner."

"I'm so sure," she replied.

"Seriously, Rin. It amazes me that Inuyasha dated someone like her. She just doesn't seem like his type," I replied.

"Well looks are deceiving. I can honestly tell you that the Kikyo he fell for isn't the Kikyo we all know and love to hate. She plays a good game and Inuyasha was caught in it for a while. She's just a scheming diva and apparently she caught someone who could afford to keep her in the life style she's grown accustomed to," Rin replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Kikyo recently got engaged to some guy named Hojo something or other. He holds a cushy position at the Sun Corporation, which is more title than any real important, and while he's not an imbecile, you can tell that he got his job based off of connections than of real talent and skill," Rin replied.

"You would think since she's engaged that she wouldn't be all in Inuyasha's business," I replied as I turned my swivel chair around to take in the beautiful view I had of the city.

"Please, that girl just can't stand to see Inuyasha happy. She could be the mother of six kids with more money in the bank to spend and she'd still be preoccupied with what Inuyasha is doing and who he's doing it with," Rin replied, annoyance clear in her voice.

A couple of minutes later she got a call on another line and told me she had to take it before we ended the call and I put my attention back on the paper work.

**Inuyasha**

"So I saw the pictures with you and your new girl and the lady is beautiful if I must say so myself. So have you hit that yet?" Miroku asked.

I snorted before saying, "No. We're just enjoying each other's company."

"I seriously can't believe you haven't had any of that yet. The girl is bad," Miroku replied.

I picked up the magazine that had Kagome and me on the cover and stared at it or a moment before saying, "Yeah, we do look good together."

"So what's up?" he asked.

"It's not like that with Kagome. She's different," I replied.

"In what way?" Miroku asked as he started printing out the floor planes that he had typed up using the drafting and design program on his laptop.

"She's not looking for a meal ticket. She's just having fun and going with the flow. She doesn't need to be in the spotlight or shop twenty-four seven. She has her own job and enjoys it. She's happy with or without me; her life is established and she's worked hard to be where she is. It's crazy because she's the first woman I've been with who's together and it's because of Sesshomaru," I replied.

"Well damn, you make her seem perfect," Miroku replied.

"She's not perfect, but maybe she's perfect for me," I replied as I turned to look out the window.

"Damn," Miroku said and I could feel his heated gaze on me. "This is something serious isn't it?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't known her that long but I have a feeling that it could be something serious," I replied with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Okay. Me and Sango need to meet her," he replied.

"Nah, the two of you might scare the poor girl," I replied.

"Who? Us?" he asked, replacing his devilish look with an innocent doe eyed face.

"Yes you two. You're a pervert and Sango is outspoken to the point of being rude. The two of you aren't exactly the ones I'd ask a girlfriend of mine to meet," I replied.

"Well if you had, maybe you wouldn't have been with Kikyo that long. Besides she's already met the family, we can't be any worse than that," he replied.

I sighed, and thought about the request. Kagome would have to meet Sango and Miroku at one point in time so what would be the difference in now or a couple of weeks from now? "I don't know."

"Well we're the only friends you got so you might as well get it over with. If she's as cool as you say she is then there won't be a problem," he replied.

"Come on Inuyasha. What's the worse that could happen?" he asked.

"Alright but if you embarrass me I'll tell Sango exactly what happened at your Bachelor Party," I threatened.

"You wouldn't?" he asked with a gasp.

"You wanna bet?" I asked.

He put up his hands in surrender. "I'll be on my best behavior."

But knowing Miroku that wasn't saying much.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Professional**

**Chapter 6**

**Kagome**

It was around six o'clock and I was at my mother's house for a healthy dinner. She had cooked a full course meal of grilled chicken, stir-fry, and rice and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. I didn't usually stop by my mother's house during the week but she cooked large dinners for Souta and I figured I'd get my helping in as well. Dinner was cool; it was almost how it used to be when I was in high school and Souta was in junior high. My mother delved into our lives trying to catch up on all the important moments of our week before Souta and I washed the dishes and headed into the living room to watch a movie. My mother and Souta were arguing over which movie to watch when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled my phone from its clip on my hip and answered it with a polite hello.

"May I speak to Kagome?" the voice on the other end spoke.

"Speaking," I replied as I stood from my spot from the couch and headed to a quieter part of the room.

"Hey, It's Inuyasha," the voice replied.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked him.

"A couple of my friends want to meet you and I was wondering if you want to go out with us tonight," he said asked more so than said.

"I'm actually with the family right now but I can swing by a little later," I offered.

"No baby!" my mother replied, overhearing my end of the conversation, "Go out. We can do this on Saturday."

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked over the line.

"Nothing, just my mother being the wonderful person she is. Is this a come as you are affair or is there something special I should wear?" I asked him.

"Just come comfortable," he replied.

"Alright, so I'll be by your house in an hour or two, depending on how long it takes me to make the drive to the country," I replied.

"The country?" he asked curiously.

"Now you know good and well you live in the boon docks," I replied.

He laughed over the line and I found myself forming a smile at his amusement. "Well that's something I haven't heard before."

"Well now you have," I replied as I grabbed my purse from the sofa and slung it over my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit," he replied before ending the call.

I closed my phone and headed over to my mother, who was sitting with Souta on the couch watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before pushing Souta on the head and leaving the house. I locked the back door behind me and made the twenty minute drive back to my apartment. As soon as I walked through the doorway of my apartment I kicked off my heels and picked them up before carrying them to my bedroom. I placed them in my closet before I pulled off my suit and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper. I stretch my limbs as I made my way into my bathroom and bypassed the whirlpool tub for my shower stall. I turned on the water and made sure the temperature was set on hot before I headed over to my sink and proceeded to rid my face of the make up I had painted on it earlier in the day.

Once that was done I pulled off the undergarments I had worn earlier and pulled on a thick white shower cap and entered the shower stall. I moaned in pleasure at the feel of the two shower heads blasting hard water onto my skin. The beating water pellets quickly worked out the kinks and I savored the warmth of the water for a minute before grabbing my loofa sponge and rose scented shower gel and proceeded to cleanse my body. Fifteen minutes later I left the bathroom feeling refreshed and towel dried my body before grabbing my rose scented shea butter body cream and smoothed a coat over my dry skin.

I grabbed a pink bra and panty set from my underwear drawer and proceeded to put it on before rolling on my deodorant and heading into my closet to pull something comfortable on. I grabbed a pair of blue low rise jeans and pulled them on before grabbing my pink long sleeved Henley. I smoothed the comfortable shirt over my chest and smoothed it over my jeans before unbuttoning the first four buttons of the shirt, giving it a v-neck appeal. I slipped my feet into a pair of incredibly soft pink terry cloth flip flops before leaving my closet and heading into the main portion of my room.

I pulled my hair out of the tight bun I had it in and just pulled it back into a casual low ponytail before rolling on my clear gloss and leaving my apartment. I drove the somewhat lengthy drive to Inuyasha's in relative calm until I was at the edge of his property waiting for the gates to open. It suddenly hit me that I would be meeting his friends, friends that meant a lot to him and I suddenly felt like I was a real girlfriend who was being introduced to his friends for the first time and it was nerve-wracking.

When the gates opened enough for me to enter I drove though the winding path and parked in an empty spot and cut off my car. I sat in the front seat and gathered myself and tried to calm my nerves before I walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. I heard the faint sound of laughing as the door opened and a handsome guy stood in front of me. His short hair had that messy tousled look and he was tall and muscular, not overly so but enough to show that he either did manual labor daily or he exercised on a regular basis. His brown eyes sparkled with mischief as he looked me up and down.

He smiled widely, showing two rows of perfectly white teeth before saying, "You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day."

I laughed a bit before saying, "I'm sure you have better lines than that," and walked past him.

"Okay, how about this one," he said as he closed the door, "That must be jelly cause jam don't move like that."

I shook my head before saying, "And how does your wife feel about that particular observation?"

"Wife?" he asked me with an arched brown.

"I have impeccable eyesight," I replied as I motioned towards his left hand where a sleek platinum wedding band sat.

"I can answer that," a smooth female voice said from beside us.

I turned to see a beautiful woman who was about two inches taller than me and more definition in her body than I could wish for. A pair of baggy men's jeans hung dangerously low on her small waist and the yellow cropped top she wore revealed chiseled six pack abs that were enhanced by a chandelier belly ring and the indention of her pelvic bones. The cut of the top she wore revealed cut arms and her thick black hair fell down her back in waves. Her hazel eyes looked at the guy and me with amusement as she introduced herself.

"Don't mind Miroku. He's a hentai and after being married to him for three years, I've learned to accept his shortcomings. I'm Sango Houshi. It's nice to meet you," she replied as she offered me her left hand.

I shook it with my right hand as I said, "It's nice to meet you."

I looked down and gasped at both her engagement ring and wedding band. "Your rings are very beautiful. It's so rare to see antique designs anymore."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "This was actually Miroku's grandmother's ring. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. I've never seen a solitaire designed like this."

"Why don't we take this to the basement?" Miroku asked as he walked away.

Sango and I followed Miroku down to the basement, which was designed as a sort of game room. There was a large plasma TV mounted on the wall across from a very comfortable looking sofa. To the far end of the room was a fully stocked kitchen, which I was sure housed even more Ramen. There was a pool red topped cherry wood pool table as well as an air hockey table. Inuyasha and Miroku headed over to the pool table and racked the balls while Sango led me over to the couch.

"So how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Sango asked once we were seated.

"Well aren't you straight forward?" I asked rhetorically.

"I find it's the easiest way to get the answers to things I want to know," she replied as she picked up her drink from the table in front of us. "So?"

"Inuyasha is nice. I mean I like him and I think we'd we great friends," I replied.

"So you only like him in a platonic way?" she asked, her eyes staring directly into mine.

I nodded and said, "I haven't known him long enough to like him in any other way."

She stared at me hard before smiling and saying, "I think I'm going to like you," and with that said she put on Kung Fu Hustle and we laughed at the comedy while the guys played pool.

**Sango**

"So how do you feel about Kagome Higurashi?" Miroku asked me.

"I actually like her. She doesn't seem like the average gold digger that tries to latch onto Inuyasha," I replied as we drove home.

"Yeah, the only problem is that they're not together," Miroku replied.

"That's not a problem, per se, it's just an obstacle. You know good and well that if Inuyasha falls for her than he'll do whatever's in his power to make her his. And seeing as she works with, and is very close to, Rin there's a huge chance that he can win her over," I replied.

"Well just stay out of it," he ordered me.

"Me?" I asked as if Inuyasha and Kagome getting together was the farthest thing from my mind.

"Yes, you," Miroku said. "I know how your mind works and don't meddle. Let things just happen."

**Kagome**

It was about two months since Inuyasha introduced me to his friends and the four of us have hung out together on various occasions and I appreciated the fact that they made me feel comfortable. My mother and brother were only too happy to see that I was going out and having fun with people my own age and that it wasn't based on business. It was around noon Saturday and instead of being at my mother's house or working I was in the mall doing a little window shopping. I was trying on a pair of sandals when my cell phone started ringing and I picked it up with a polite hello.

"Hey Kagome, its Inuyasha," the male voice said over the line.

I smiled and paused what I was doing before saying, "What's up Yash?"

"I was wondering when was the last time you took a vacation?" he stated.

"Vacation? You mean time designated to not do work?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered with amusement in his voice.

"Never," I replied after a couple of minutes in thought.

"Never?" he asked shocked.

"Can I get these?" I asked the woman in the Dior store and handed her my credit card before turning my attention back to Inuyasha. "Never. I've always worked and never really saw a reason to not work. I mean I don't have that many friends and my brother is in school so I wouldn't have anyone to take with me on a vacation and its not fun to go away alone."

"Hmm, so what do you think about taking a two week vacation?" he asked me.

"I don't know. What would I do for two weeks without work?" I asked him.

"You can spend some time with me," he said.

"I do spend time with you. I was just at your house the other day and I manage to work at the same time. Besides don't you work too?" I responded.

"I'm going on a trip to the US about this contract and I was thinking that maybe you should come with me," he said.

"What!" I asked surprised, and then lowered my voice when I realized how loud I was.

"My company is home based but I do have an extension in the United States that is run by an associate of mine. There's a large deal that was brought their way and I need to fly up and while it's mostly business I'm just there to sign some papers and the rest is up to Kouga. I'm not needed for very much other than to give my input on the deal and then I have all this free time and I would love it if you accompanied me," he replied.

"I don't know," I said as I signed the receipt and put it, and my credit card, back in my wallet.

"Why not? We'll be in Miami and there'll be so much to do. The weather is going to be beautiful and we can make our way to Orlando after I take care of my business and we can experience Disney World and Universal Studios," he replied.

"That's for children Inuyasha," I replied with a laugh.

"You never out grow some things. Come on Kagome," he whined, "I promise you'll have a good time."

"Alright Inuyasha. I'll go," I replied as I walked out of Christian Dior and made my way into Nieman Marcus to get some luggage.

"Great, pack your things tonight and meet me at the airport five thirty tomorrow morning," he replied before ending the call.

I looked at the phone in shock before dialing Rin's cell phone number to let her know that I wouldn't be in the office for two weeks. With that done I headed home to pack for a weekend of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Professional**

**Chapter 7**

**Kagome**

I had been putting out clothes for the better part of an hour and checked to make sure I had everything before I folded my clothes and placed them in my Damier Canvas Pégase 60 Louis Vuitton bag. I sat my toiletry case over the folded pieces of cotton before zipping up the bag and setting it by the door. I grabbed my matching Vaslav bag and quickly tossed the shoes I had planned on bringing with me in it before setting out something to wear for the next day and setting my clock to wake me up at 3:3oam. With that done I headed into the bathroom for a quick shower before changing into a babydoll and heading to sleep.

"Okay Souta," I stated as I smoothed my ribbed tank top of my denim mini skirt, "I put a little extra in your account this morning because I'm going to be out of town for two weeks. You have my cell number and please make sure mama's okay while I'm gone."

"I can handle this Kagome. It's not like mom's disabled. She's perfectly healthy and has friends she spends time with. Just enjoy yourself. This doesn't happy with you everyday," he replied.

"I know. I can't even believe I agreed to this but it's a little too late to back out now," I replied as I slipped my feet into my white flip flops.

"What I can't believe is that you called me at this time in the morning. It's now even light outside," he muttered.

"I love you too big head," I replied before ending the call.

I slung my Vaslav bag over my shoulder and pulled my Pégase bag down the hall and propped it on the wall as I opened my door. I shoved the back out of the door before locking it and heading to my car. The drive to the airport was smooth and quick because it was early and was a Sunday morning and no one was out. I parked my car in the front of the airport before pulling my bags inside. I headed over to the information desk and was about to call Inuyasha when he popped up behind me. I gave him a warm hug and he returned it before grabbing the bag on my shoulder and the handle to my suitcase and led me through the airport.

"Which gate are we heading to?" I asked him as we passed the various workers in the airport.

"This one," he replied as he stopped at a gate that had no sign of where the plane was headed.

The guy standing at the ticket stand nodded at Inuyasha and let the two of us pass without even asking for tickets or ID. When I mentioned it Inuyasha just smirked and had me follow him down the hall. Seconds later I entered one of the most luxurious private jets I had ever been on...hell it was the only private jet I had ever been on, but it was still beautiful. The large comfortable looking chairs were covered in butter soft dark brown leather. As I looked around the luxurious inside of the private jet Inuyasha put my bags in an overhead compartment before taking a seat across from me.

"This is nice," I said as he snapped on his safety belt.

He smiled before saying, "I'll be sure to tell my father that you like his jet. I'd advise you to get some sleep. It will be quite a few hours before we get to our destination."

**Inuyasha**

It was 6:12pm Miami time when we landed in our destination and Kagome was fast asleep. I stared at her beautiful face for a moment, just taking everything in before gathering our bags and waking her up. I shook her lightly and her eyes snapped open and I saw panic before realization set in and she realized where she was. She gave me a soft smile before proceeding to stretch her limbs in a very feline manner. I pulled my attention away from her and made sure that I had everything before walking out of the airplane and into the airport terminal.

"Where are we staying?" Kagome asked as we made our way over to the car rental stand.

"The Delano," I replied as we stopped at the car rental desk.

"Where is that located?" she asked me as we headed to the parking lot to put our things in the black Range Rover I rented.

"I believe it's on South Beach," I replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm just so tired," she murmured.

"It's jet lag. You'll be fine once you get some sleep and get accustomed to the time change," I responded as I backed out of the parking space and drove the familiar route to the hotel.

**Kagome**

It was about an hour since we landed on Florida soil and I had just been led to one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. When the door opened I was presented to the foyer, which was designed with white and heather gray marble and a beautiful crystal chandelier, that towards an all white leather living room that had a silver plasma screen television mounted on the wall. The suite was equipped with a full kitchen, a breakfast/dining area, a beautiful terrace overlooking the beach, and two bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own master bathroom, walk in closet, and comfortable looking King sized bed. I looked around the suite in wonder and didn't even want to think about how much Inuyasha had paid for a week in this suite. I was just going to sit back and enjoy my stay. So far this was turning out to be a great first vacation.

I had just started unpacking my bags when there was a knock on my open door. I turned to the doorway and smiled faintly at Inuyasha who was leaning on the side of the entryway. I quickly put the clothes I had in my hand in one of the white lacquer dressers before asking him what I could do for him.

"I need to make an important call but after that I'm heading to sleep. If you get hungry order room service, there's a menu on your bedside table. I have an early day tomorrow and will be gone for most of the day but you have the beautiful city to explore. Just enjoy yourself and I'll see you for dinner," he replied with a smile before leaving the room.

I nodded and thanked him again for inviting me before I returned to the task of unpacking. When I finished I grabbed the aforementioned menu and quickly ordered a grilled chicken salad, a slice of carrot cake, and a bottle of lime Perrier. While I waited for my meal to come I took in the beautiful view of the sun setting. The skyline was so beautiful that I wished I had a camera. Just as the orange, blue, and pink hues were darkening to a midnight blue there was a knock at the suite door. I grabbed some cash and answered the door.

I paid for my food after the woman sat my food down on the dining room table. I blessed my food before starting to eat. I savored the flavors of each dish before placing the covers back over the empty plates before heading back to my bedroom. I showered quickly and changed into a blue babydoll before pulling back my sheets and heading to sleep.

I woke up a little after nine o'clock the next morning to an empty suite and a beautiful day. The weather was a perfect seventy-five degrees, the sky was a beautiful cloudless blue, and the humidity was low. I walked onto the terrace and looked around at the surrounding areas and even at the height of the suite I could see various little boutiques that I wanted to visit. With that thought in mind I ordered some breakfast and took a quickly shower as I waited for the food to arrive. I had just finished adjusting the strap of my orange Chantelle bra and smoothing a coat of my body cream over my skin when room service came. I quickly grabbed one of the hotel's terry cloth robes and pulled it on before opening the front door.

"Good morning mam," the young hotel worker said as he carefully placed my food on the table out on the terrace.

He took the covers off of each dish and placed it beside each plate. I thanked him and handed him a twenty and a ten before taking my seat in front of the large fruit salad and warm croissant rolls. I ate leisurely, enjoying the view, before bringing the plates in and sitting them on the table. I headed back into my bedroom and pulled out something to wear before getting dressed.

I grabbed my dingy low rise Frankie B jeans and pulled them on, buttoning them securely once the jeans covered my panties. I smoothed the denim over my thighs before grabbing my thin orange long sleeved Henley and pulled it on. I unbuttoned the top four buttons to give the shirt a v-neckline before I slipped my feet into the Gucci flip flops Rin had gotten me on my last birthday. Once I was dressed I grabbed my make up case and headed into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair back into a neat high ponytail before going through my make up case and pulled out a thin eyeliner brush and my mojave shade of my Cargo Eye Shadow and dipped the brush into the powdery substance before closing my eyelids and drawing a neat line starting from the inner crease of my eyelid to the edge. I repeated it so that the line was slightly thicker before brushing on some mascara. I grabbed my Escentual Cinnamon Quick-Stick and traced the curves of my lips before filling it in lightly with the same color. I smoothed a coat of my wearable melon lip gloss before lightly spraying on my Dior Addict 2 perfume.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror before grabbing my purse and room key before leaving the room. I walked out of the hotel and looked around before walking down the block and entering the first boutique whose window display caught my attention. I settled on the thought of spending the day shopping, making a mental note to buy a dress for tonight's dinner with Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha**

"So that's done," I replied as I signed the last paper

"Yup and now you can carry your ass back to Japan," Kouga replied as he photocopied the pages and gave me a copy.

I rolled my eyes at gave him a one finger salute before placing the papers in a manila folder and slipping the folder into my black messenger bag.

"But seriously, what are you getting into for the rest of the week?" Kouga asked after he sent his secretary out of the room.

"Other making sure the blueprints for this job are on point?" I asked.

Kouga looked at me with a 'duh' expression on his face before saying, "I thought that was a given."

I shrugged as I tossed my messenger bag over my shoulder and said, "I brought a friend along so I'll most likely hand with her."

"Her?" Kouga asked shocked and then pressed the intercom and told his secretary to hold his calls. "We're doing lunch."

I laughed and said, "You always were too interested in my female friends besides it's already two o'clock."

"What can I say? I like the challenge and it's never too late for food. So what do you have a taste for?" he asked.

"Let's go to NOBU, I haven't been in a while," I replied as I stood and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

He nodded and led me out of the building.

"So she's only a friend?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Really?" he said, disbelief seeping through his statement, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Most likely some time this week," I replied with a shrug.

"How about tonight? We can go clubbing," he suggested.

"First of all, that's hardly my scene, and besides Kagome and I already have plans," I replied.

"Really? A little sex on the beach?" he asked with a smirk.

"No," I said as I smacked him upside the head, "I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think you and Miroku were related."

Kouga just laughed and drove us to the restaurant.

**Kagome**

It was around five o'clock when I got back to the suite. I dropped my bags that were weighing my arm down in my room before kicking off my shoes and going into the bathroom to rid my face of the faint trace of make up that was there. I had just towel dried my skin when my cell phone rang. I didn't bother looking at the caller id before answering it with a _Kagome speaking._

"Hey," Inuyasha's smooth baritone said over the line.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Listen I'm running a little late so why don't you meet me in the lobby of the hotel around six?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll see you then," I replied before ending the call and glancing at the clock.

It was already 5:15pm, and that didn't leave me much time to shower, get dressed, apply my make up, and style my hair. I took a deep breath and then began to use my organization skills. I plugged my curling iron into the electric socket and turned on the shower water. While I waited for the water to warm I set my dress and shoe box on the bed. Once everything was set I headed into the bathroom and showered.

The forty five minutes I had to get ready flew past but by six o'clock I was ready and looking good, if I did say so myself. I had decided on a black mini dress I had purchased from a little boutique on the strip called Lot 8. The dress stopped several inches above the knee and was basically backless and had a plunging v-neckline. It was revealing and sexy but it wasn't too much. It flattered my body type without having to be tailored, which was a good thing seeing as I didn't have time for that, and the black Roberto Cavalli sandals I'd purchased matched the dress perfectly. My ears were weighed down by a pair of large infinity Chris Aire earrings and six diamond studded rose gold bangles graced my right wrist. My hair was in a wrap and framed my face while my make up was done naturally with only a dramatic smoldering eyeshadow done in black and gray. I took a deep calming breath and sprayed my perfume on lightly before leaving the suite and heading down to the lobby to greet Inuyasha.


End file.
